Entre l'homme et l'animal
by Eris Laufeyson
Summary: Obito, ou Tobi, au choix, avait un animal spirituel, qui inspirait la crainte, la peur, la terreur ! Franchement, vous m'avez crue ? HA ! L'animal de Tobi était tout sauf imposant, mais le lien qui l'unissait a l'Uchiha était indéfectible, jusqu'a la fin. Délire de cerveau malade et fou, pour un concours. Un moment... étonnant.


Bonjour à tous !

 **PARDON** , d'avoir été aussi absente et tout et tout. mais ... Je suis a genre 10 000km de chez moi, je déconne pas, et je vous ai gardé ce petit OS au chaud pour le publier je savais pas trop quand.

Je crois que je dois aussi m'excuser en ce qui concerne l'avance ment d'Oracion Seis, Troisième Génération. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas la fiction. C'est juste que j'ai tres peu de temps libre, et que les chapitres sont looooongs. Mais le prochain sera la en janvier, c'est PROMIS. Et j'essaierai de vous en donner un par mois, on va voir.

Quand a Fix You, j'ai pas du tout eu le temps d'avancer dans ma traduction, mais un chapitre sera là dans pas trop trop longtemps non plus.  
J'ai un OS sur Yuri! On Ice en cours d'écriture ( cet animé oh my gawd) et une fiction sur Naruto, inspirée de Es tu heureux, Midorima ?, ainsi qu'un Aokise, voila voila.

* * *

Ce que vous allez lire a été écrit dans le cadre d'un concours, j'ai donc choisi Obito, mais pas l'animal, que vous découvrirez en lisant !

Enjoie !

 ** _Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas, seule Yui est ma propriété, d'ailleurs, je suis pas sure qu'elle soit ravie._**

* * *

Obito était un Uchiha comme les autres. Mature, compétent et doté d'un sharingan de bon niveau. Ça, c'était ce que pensait Madara le jour où il l'a sauvé de l'éboulement. Sauf qu'après réflexion, le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment le candidat rêvé pour former une organisation secrète et dominer le monde.  
« Obito, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »  
La scène qui se déroulait dans sa « grotte » était plus que singulière : le jeune shinobi était assis en tailleur, et boudait en lui tournant le dos.  
« Yui me manque, et je ne peux pas l'appeler ici. Et mon nom c'est Tobi, Pas Obi-machin truc ! »  
Madara fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.  
« Yui ?  
\- Oui, ma bête spirituelle. Normalement, je devrai pouvoir l'invoquer n'importe où, mais ici je suis complètement bloqué. »  
L'ancêtre relâcha son visage. Bon, peut être que ce gamin n'était pas aussi désespérant qu'il voulait bien le laisser penser, il avait quand même un animal ninja relié. Comme ... Un tigre ? Ou un lion ?  
« Sors de la grotte et invoques-le.  
-LA ! C'est une fille !  
\- Peu importe ! Sors de cette grotte et invoques la ! »  
Madara poussa un soupir. Il était vraiment patient, il savait très bien se contrôler, après tout il était l'Uchiha le plus puissant jamais existé, mais jouer les baby-sitters c'était pas trop son délire. Il marchait de long en large dans la grotte qui leur servait de refuge et soupira. Madara tourna la tête vers la gauche quand un pouf retentit. Un « YES ! » sonore se répercuta contre les parois de leur abri et Tobi entra dans son champ de vision non-sharinganien.  
« Madara-san, voici Yui !  
\- Meeeeeeh ! »  
Pour la première fois depuis TRES longtemps, on put distinguer des ... émotions sur le visage de Uchiha Madara. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés sous la surprise, il avait la bouche ouverte (pas grande ouverte, faut pas déconner non plus !) et il venait de lâcher le verre de saké qu'il sirotait à peu près tranquillement avant cela. Il venait vraiment de voir ce qu'il pensait qu'il venait de voir ? Pour de vrai de vrai ?  
« C'est ... une chèvre ?  
\- Meeeeeeheeeeh ! »  
Non mais c'est une plaisanterie ? Ce gamin avait invoqué une putain de chèvre ?  
« - Oui, mais je suis une chèvre ninja, Monsieur « J'aime-pas-les-chèvres-ça-sent-le-bouc » ! »  
Phrase qui fit sortir Madara de son hébètement. Elle l'avait appelé comment, La Laitière ? Monsieur « J'aime-pas-les-chèvres-ça-sent-le-bouc ». Non, mais elle va se calmer et redescendre sur terre la bestiole ! Il n'allait pas se laisser soumettre par une PUTAIN DE CHEVRE !  
« - Ecoute moi bien, « Pâquerette », graine de mauvaise herbe, il va falloir que tu baisses d'un ton avec moi, sinon je te sors un Katon et tu vas finir en Méchoui ! Tobi, t'es sérieux ? Une chèvre ?  
\- Mais oui ! C'est super pratique comme animal ! Personne ne se méfie des chèvres, c'est super affectueux comme animal, et puis les bébés sont juste troooooop mignons !  
\- Et puis mon nom c'est Yui, pas Pâquerette ! Espèce de ...  
\- YUI ! J'aimerais que toi et Madara-san vous entendiez bien, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
\- Moi, bien m'entendre avec ce mangeur de viande ? N'importe quoi !  
\- C'est grâce à lui que je suis encore en vie, et puis il ne mange que de la viande bio, alors il n'y a pas de raisons que vous vous battiez comme ça ! »  
Yui s'assit sur son postérieur et engagea un duel de regard avec l'ainé des Uchihas. Ainé en question qui se demandait vraiment s'il ne valait pas mieux avoir une crise de folie et tuer tout le monde tout de suite. Enfin merde, il était en train de faire un battle de regard avec une chèvre !  
« - Mon nom est Yui, ravie de vous rencontrer.  
\- Je suis Uchiha Madara, ravi de ... vous rencontrer. »

* * *

« -Faisons les présentations. Tobi, bienvenue à l'Akatsuki. Voici Deidara, ton coéquipier. Et il y a Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, Zetsu et moi-même.  
\- Merci, Pain-sama ! »  
Deidara se tourna vers son nouveau binôme et le regarda. Ou plutôt regarda son masque. Et le truc qui était à ses pieds, c'était quoi ?  
« Dis moi, Tobi, c'est quoi ce truc à tes pieds ?  
\- C'est mon animal spirituel ! Il y a un mec de Konoha qui a un chien Ninja et bah moi c'est ...  
\- Une chèvre ? Mon coéquipier se balade avec un chèvre ninja. Tout va bien Deidara, tout va bien. "

Hidan éclata d'un rire tonitruant, bientôt suivi par Kisame, Pain et Konan. En rejoignant cette organisation, le jashiniste savait qu'il rencontrerait des cas a part, au niveau mental ( il en était l'un des exemples les plus flagrants, d'ailleurs ...). Alors que des criminels extrêmement dangereux se tapaient un bon fou rire, un boum sonore retentit, les faisant tous se retourner. Tobi avait sauté sur le blond en criant " Deidara-sempaiiii", les faisant tous les deux tomber au sol, et offrant un spectacle assez étonnant aux autres membres : le blond était allongé au sol, et Tobi était assis sur son bassin, les mains plaquées sur ses épaules. Les deux nukenins se regardaient dans des blanc des yeux ...

"Surtout, vous me dites si je dérange, mais ce serait pas mieux de faire ça dans une chambre ?"

Tobi écarquilla son unique œil et se releva brusquement. Deidara écarquilla les yeux lui aussi et se leva avec précipitation. Tobi se tourna vers Yui, alors que Hidan se roulait par terre de rire. Une chèvre ninja venait de rembarrer un Uchiha et un pyromane ...

" Je sens que je vais me plaire, ici ..."

* * *

"YUI !"

Tobi regarda la scene qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avec le plus grand effroi. Alors qu'un ninja ennemi avit lancé une série de kunai dans sa direction, qu'il n'avait pas réussi a esquiver, et c'était yui qui s'était interposée et qui avait pris les kunais de plein fouet. Elle était allongée au sol, du sang coulant abondemment de ses blessures, et elle respirait avec difficulté. Tobi se précipita et lui souleva la tête.

" T'inquietes Yui, je vais te rammener a la grotte et ...  
\- Et quoi, Tobi ? Kakuzu est mort, mes blessures sont trop graves. Je crois que c'était notre dernier combat ensemble ...  
\- Yui ... Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble ...  
\- A-allez ... c'est r-ien ... juste un-un mauvais moment a passer ... et-et p-puis ça d-devait arriver ..."

Tobi serra le pelage de son amie plus forts dans ses doigts. Il caressa les oreilles de son animal , larme a l'oeil.

"J'ai-j'aimerai ... que ... t-tu ... enleves ... t-ton ... m-masque, une ... der-derniere fois ..."

Tobi retira son masque, et Yui sourit, alors qu'il pleurait. La respiration de la chevre faiblit, et les sanglots de Tobi augmentèrent.

"M-merci ... pour t-tout ... O-bito ..."

Tobi la serra dans se bras alors, qu'elle venait tout juste de rendre son dernier souffle. Il avait perdu sa plus vieille amie, tuée par un ninja quelconque. La rage qui l'envahit était tellement violente que tous les ninjas présents autour de lui reculèrent de quelque pas. Il poussa un cri horrible, de souffrance, de douleur et de tristesse. Il posa le corps de son compagnon a terre. Il ne pris même pas la peine de remettre son masque, peut importait, après tout. Tobi se tourna vers ses opposants. Qui tremblèrent d'effroi en voyant son oeil.

Le Mangekyou Sharingan. Le dernier cadeau de Yui...

* * *

Et on retrouva Yui en hachis parmentier chez Findus.  
Non, je déconne. BON, toutes les bonnes choses on une fin, alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ?

 _ **Une Review ne fait de mal a personne, et c'est important pour moi de connaitre votre avis !**_  
 _ **N'hésitez pas si vous souhaitez que j'écrive qqch de particulier, je suis OPEN !**_


End file.
